


Reverie

by AmirineTheVirgoCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter In Love, Light Angst, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmirineTheVirgoCat/pseuds/AmirineTheVirgoCat
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter, two incredibly talented witch and wizard of their age, who had a tragic early end.But what about their younger days? How did Lily go from hating the obnoxious Gryffindor to taking his last name? Follow them on their journey, from enemies, to friends, to lovers.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Train Ride to Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey everyone! This is my very first time actually posting a story, so I hope you enjoy it as much as im enjoying writing it ^^
> 
> Any comment or criticism is welcome, i'm also here to learn. I'll try to update about once a week :')

Lily stretched her arms above her head. It had been a long train ride from Hogwarts to London but they were finally nearing their destination.

She smiled fondly at her best friend, Marlene who had dozed off accross from her, her head on the windowsill. Her strawberry blonde hair nearly completely obstructed the view of her face but her soft elfique features were still noticeable.

Alice and her long term boyfriend Frank were busy comparing chocolate frog cards when the wagon door slammed open, starteling Marlene out of her slumber with a jolt.

"Greetings everyone! Your favorite Gryffindor chaser has arrived", James Potter gave a general wave around the wagon giving the familiar occupants a friendly grin before landing his eyes on his true target, "....Alright Evans! How's my favorite red head fairing?"

Lily groaned internally, James Potter's infurinating voice always awakened her usually rather dormant temper. She also noticed Peter Pettigrew was right behind him, he always had a habit of following James wherever he went.

"Sod off Potter... no one's in the mood to hear your slimy toad voice, and you very rudely woke up marlene as well"

Lily threw a worried glance at Marlene, the poor girl still seemed confused by her sudden awakening.

"Ah well thats not that much of a problem is it? we'll be arriving in london any minute now...And i'm sure she doesn't mind all that much anyway amirite Marls?", James threw her one of his famous crooked grins and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, effectively making it even messier. This acction, Lily assumed, was supposed to be an attractive swipe... meant to come off as care free and confident. To her though, it only made him look like even more of twat.

Marlene only rolled her eyes and faced the window again, purposefully displaying her annoyance, she was not of those who woke up in a good mood. She and James had been friends since their early childhood, thanks to their parent's close friendship, but she was simply not in the mood for his antics, especially not after he woke her up from a perticularly pleasant nap involving a certain best friend of his(though she'd never admit to this outloud).

Lily on the other hand, had gotten up, her cheeks red with her unmasked anger. She pushed away Alice's hand as she tried to stop her from letting her temper get out of control, as it often did when it came to James.

"Oh not much of a problem is it Potter? If it doesn't involve you directly and has no negative effect on your life I guess it's "no problem" since the well being of others never so much as crosses your obnoxiously large head, does it?"

Lily was face to face with James now, or well face to chest as James was a good foot taller than her, but her intimidating glare more than made up for the difference.

"How about you kindly bugger off and find some other poor soul to torment as you usually do", as she said this Lily slammed the gliding door in his still smirking, albeit slightly shocked face as Peter stiflled a laugh behind him.

"Selfish prick", she mouthed at him through the glass door.  
James made a show of turning to Peter with raised eyebrows and making the hand motion for "shes crazy" before continuing on his way down the hallway.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up Lily, you know getting a reaction from you is all he's after, you're just giving him more reason to keep going", Alice gave her a reproachful look, this was a reprimend repeated an uncountable number of times along their 6 years at Hogwarts.

Lily sighed and took a seat next to her again.

"I know, Alice I know...He's just so...so...INSUFERABLE, I really can't stand him these days".

Frank spoke up for the first time since James walked in.

"I mean you hated him since first year but I suppose after the whole "Snape" incident it just intensified...", he trailed off seeing Lily's face tighten up at the painful memory of her broken friendship.

"Well you're not wrong I suppose, although even I can see James wasn't the true villain there..."

"Speaking of the turd eating racist, how was it with him at the prefects meeting?" Marlene's tone was venomous, she still had not forgiven Snape for hurting her friend with his foul use of language and continuously traiterous actions...And she never would as a matter of fact.

Lily pursed her lips, she was certainly not in the mood to speak of this but she thought it would be childish to evade this topic.

"Well I could barely focus on what Lucas and Jane were saying, with him nearly dislocating his neck constantly staring at me...it was revolting really"

Lily still felt a knot in her stomach from their encounter, somehow the feeling of betrayal coming from someone she had always considered as her best friend felt similar to what she thought a heartbreak would feel like. Even seeing him in the halls made her feel nauseous and anxious... Although it had been more than a year since Snape's verbal attack, he had continued to hang around those Slytherins, that Lily knew were at the source of Snape's drastic change in behavior, and had done very little to stop their continuous attempts of tormenting Lily over her blood status. She was glad the summer holidays were finally here as she could truly digest his repetitive backstabbing actions.

"What a tosser", spat Marlene, "just ignore him Lily he doesnt deserve your forgiveness, just as he never deserved your friendship to begin with".

Frank nodded along, "I never really understood why you were friends with him Lily...I mean no offense but you two just didn't seem on the same level", he said so hesitantly, he and Alice had started dating a year ago, but even so they hadnt hangout as a group frequently enough for him to feel completely comfortable speaking his mind openly.

"Ah well...it's complicated but I suppose you cant help but be attached to your childhood friends...Even when you clearly develop different interests and beliefs over the years...", Lily scowled out at the window for a few seconds before Alice pipped up

"So I know Frank's going to the south of france during the holidays and Lily's staying with her parents but how about you Marlene?", Lily threw a greatful smile at Alice she always knew when to change the subject.

"Oh, at first i'll be heading home for a week or two but then my mom will head to egypt for another one of her month long expeditions, apparently a new ancient and untouched wizard burial ground has been discovered... so ill be staying at the Potter's for the last few weeks of holidays."

This was no news to Lily, having been present when Marlene received her mother's letter during last week's breakfast but Alice let out an audible gasp.

"At the Potter mansion?? You've so lucky! I heard they even have a pool! i'm so jealous, there's nothing more boring than staying home with your parents all summer"

"Come on now, its not so bad!", Lily cried indignantly,"We could even meet up! Your house is only thirty minutes away from mine".

"Yeah and if it's a pool you want, my offer for you to come to France with me still stands you know", Frank continued, eyeing Alice meaningfully.

"I've told you already my parents are too strict other wise you know i'd come... I'll really miss you so much", Alice leaned her head on his shoulder with a sad little sigh.

"Yeah well you wouldn't stand my mother's constant nagging anyway..."

"Oh, guys look!", Marlene was looking out the window excitedly, "the train's slowing down we're nearly there!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*

"Alright I think thats the last of it", Frank set down Lily's trunk at her feet, they had all climbed down of the train and were reunited with their parents.

"Thank you so much young man you've been of great help", Edward Evans was a man of average height and had an impressively long and curled brightly ginger mustache, which often gave him a stuck up and somewhat pompous appearance, although he was always a gentleman of great kindness to most.

"Alright Lily dear, lets not keep Petunia waiting any longer, she's waiting for us in the car".  
Lily growned internally, she was not planning on seeing her disdainful sister so soon.

"Alright dad i'll just say my last goodbyes then".

Lily turned back to her friends hugging each tightly, not having any clear plans of when she'll see them again.

Keeping Marlene for last, she kissed her on the cheek and gave her a perticularly long hug promising to write eachother very often.  
That's when she caught sight of James ten meters away.

He was smiling widely, his white teeth gleaming as he chattered away happily to his mother, who was being greeted by all the marauders. Strange how handsome he was, when he wasnt making a concious effort to seem attractive.

Having hugged everyone she gave them one last wave and followed her father out of platform nine and three quarters. Little did she know, she would see her friends again much sooner than anticipated.


	2. Past Actions and Decisions

Lily sat at her desk pensively staring out of her open window, the gentle breeze incredibly soothing in contrast to her racing mind.

Two open letters lay on her desk, both asking the same thing of her.

My dearest Lily,

I have moved into the Potter manor this morning, all is well, Sirius has been here since the beginning of vacation and Remus is to arrive today as well.

Now I know you and Potter were never on the best of terms, but Daisy and William Potter are celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary this coming week and I would be so incredibly delighted if you would come. I know James would not miss the opportunity of showing off his dance skills and will be sure to send you an invitation so please do accept. we'll go shopping and find you the most stunning gown. I know you've never attended a Potter ball but I promise this is not something you'll want to miss out on.

Please come and have some fun with your best mate who already misses you dearly.

Sending all the love,

Marlene

Lily smiled fondly at her best friends sophisticated handwriting, almost hearing the words she was reading.  
The second letter was unfortunately less welcome .

Dear Lily Evans,

Nearly 25 years ago, Daisy Rosely and William Potter were joined in holy matrimony and have lived happily ever after. For this joyous occasion the Potters would be honoured to have you come celebrate with them their happy anniversary at the Potter manor on the 15th of july.

(To be more specific, I, James Potter would love to have you come to my parent's wedding anniversary ball so if you would kindly respond within three days with wether you will or not be available, that would be fantastic)

From your favorite (and incredibly talented) gryffindor chaser,

James Potter

Lily was torn. On one hand the idea of a ball with her closest friends was such an appealing idea, the only similar occasions where the 3rd year dance, which she was too young and awkward to truly appreciate and Marlene's sixteenth birthday which was indeed fun and grandiose at her parent's estate but not exactly a ball either. The Potter balls that took place every new years eves, and occasionally on memorable birthdays and other similar celebrations, were indeed infamous and she heard her friend's delighted recollections of them every year. Depsite having been invited to every ball since their first year, she had come up with an excuse everytime to avoid spending anymore time with James Potter than was strictly necessary.

On the other hand... Being at the Potter mansion of all places with James Potter himself did put a dimmer on how fun the night could be. She had only seen his mother from a distance, a tall, intimidating, well dressed woman with chin length coal black hair, and although marlene had affirmed both his parents were kind people, it did seem out of place to join a wedding celebration for people she had never met, and who's son she had openly hated for many years...

A rattling knock startled her out of her thoughts, quickly accompanied by her older sister's shrill voice who had immediately pried the door open, paying no mind to Lily's lack of invitation to come in.

"Lily?! Didn't I tell you not to leave your freak instruments out inplain sight?", Petunia's lack of tact was nothing new to Lily, who had endured years of less than pleasant treatment from her sister, ever since it had become clear that Lily was a witch, while petunia was not.

"Vernon will be arriving any minute for supper, how am I supposed to explain THIS to him when he comes in?"

"Petunia, not to alarm you or anything but... thats a regular Broom...", Although in a bad mood herself, lily fought to repress a smile at her sisters ridiculous accusations. She was brandishing the broom at arms length, the wooden shaft covered in what looked like several hand towels so as to avoid any contact with the object itself.

Lily saw the realization in Petunia's eyes as she examined the broom more closely with her wide bulging eyes, confirmimg that it was indeed a normal broom and not Lily's flying broom that was currently tucked under her bed with the tail still showing. In typical Petunia fashion however, remorse and apologies were out of the question.

"As I recall, brooming duties are yours anyway and you shouldn't have left it thrown about in the hall-"

"It was in the cupboard", Lily interrupted, turning back to her desk, already bored with her sister's incessant need to critiscise her every move.

"Vernon must be almost here by now, and I want you out of the house, there's no need for a freak at the table. It would upset anyone's appetite", Petunia finished off with a smug smile, slamming the door before Lily had the chance to respond.

She sighed, you'd think she'd be beyond used to it now nearly seven years later, but her sister's cutting remarks could be so draining and not to mention very hurtful.

Lily knew her mother would be outraged at Petunia's claim, and would say she was more than welcome to supper. However she had no energy for another argument and not to mention Petunia's highschool sweetheart, Vernon Dursley, was anything but pleasant to be around. She was more than glad to avoid an evening of endless racist, bigoted remarks and close minded opinions.

So she put on her favorite seaweed cardigan, madeup a quick excuse to her parents, and hurriedly walked out before they could protest.

She wasn't sure where she was headed, at first her steps naturally began to lead her to Severus's house by the lake and quickly made to go the opposite direction, immediately numbing her heart before the stabbing pain that accompanied the remembrance of his betrayal kicked in.

She settled for a walk around the park, the sun was near setting and the neighborhood was calm and peaceful, her mind still pondering the Potter's invitation. Wondering wether she could once again get away with a believable excuse and avoid the whole ordeal entirely.

At the momentary mention of Snape however, she remembered one of the only good memories of James Potter she did have.

(A year ago in may)

Lily rushed through the hogwarts halls on the sixth floor aimlessly looking for an empty room. The tears that began flowing the second she turned her back on Severus who had just called her a "mudblood" moments ago, infront of a crowd of their peers were still hot and overflowing, burning their way down her cheeks and blurring her vision.

At last she pushed the door to an empty classroom, and collapsed on a nearby chair. her body wracked with sobs, she had never experienced a more intense heartbreak. Her own best friend, a boy she had loved and trusted since she was 11, had shown his true colors and humilated her infront of everyone as well. The shock alone was overwhelming.

Suddenly the sound of hammering footsteps echoed out in the hall, that she could hear through the still adjacent door.

Lily hurriedly wiped at her cheeks, embarrassed at the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Perhaps this was Severus, coming to apologize for his insulting behavior. Lily readied a hardened expression, prepared to hear him out, but equally ready to never trust him again.

A hesistant hand appeared on the door handle, quickly followed by a shamefaced James Potter.

Lily sprung from her seat, knocking the chair over and brandishing her wand quick as lightning.

"Wow wow, easy Evans, I come in peace" James had both hands up, seeming not entirely surprised by her reaction, this not being the first time he found himself at the opposite end of Lily Evans's wrath.

"What is it Potter? Didn't have your fill of fun did you? Came here to rub in the humilation perhaps?".

From Lily's expression James knew this was no ordinary rage, Lily was beyond hurt and seeing her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face crushed his heart and made him want to turn back and pulverize Severus Snape into tiny greasy bits.

"Evans, hear me out, i'm so sorry, I promise having you hurt was never my intention, I never expected sniv- I mean snape to say something so atrocious, that was disgustingly low even for him..." He trailed off, Lily's eyes had softened and she lowered her wand, the crestfallen expression he had glimpsed while walking in was back and his heart tightened at its sight.

She sat on the table, the fallen chair forgotten.

"that's probably the first time i've ever heard you apologise to anyone Potter, gotta say I could get used to it"

James could'nt even smile at that, and took three steps closer so as to be facing her.

"Lily," she looked up, startled at his use of her first name, the softness of his voice equally surprising from the rarely serious James Potter. He made sure to hold eye contact as he continued.

"As much as I joke around, hurting you this way is unacceptable, and i'm deeply sorry for it, from now on I promise to never put you in a situation like that".

Lily felt her eyes begin to tear up again and broke eye contact at his remorseful words, a few seconds went by before she cleared her sore throat.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, i'm used to your pranks what I didn't expect was Severus's...disgusting language, I would've never..." Her voice broke off his betrayal coming back to hit her full force and the tears overflowed freely once more "of all people I thought snape understood the struggle of being muggle born, I thought he was on my side, my best friend who would never betray me..."she rubbed away at her eyes fighting off the sobs, James felt helpless seeing the usually cheerful and upbeat Lily so clearly shattered.

He went and sat at her side and sighed.

"listen Lily, I've rarely met a person as strong, loyal, tenacious and brave as you. Snape never deserved you as a friend and hes clealry proved that today...But please dont forget who else is in your life, people who would never even think of being so disloyal, and who love you so much they'd never want to purposefully hurt you. Just to name a few, Marlene, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and you can even count me as a friend you know, I may have rarely acted the part but you should know by now I only like to tease you, its nothing hatefueled...quite the opposite really..."

Lily laughed dryly, "yes tease, annoy, bother, enrage, all good fun...But really, thank you Potter, the reminder was indeed welcome, and the friendship offer as well I suppose..."

James made a move to put a comforting arm around her, but thought better of it, they didnt seem close enough friends for that yet, and he wasn't keen on having his arm cursed right off of his body by the quick tempered redhead either.

Sensing she needed her alone time, and having nothing more to add, he said his goodbyes and walked out again, feeling no better than when he went in, Lily's Grief stricken expression still haunting him.  
(end flashback)

The facts remained, James Potter, the boy who made sure to annoy her at every possible chance, had been decent enough to not only apologize but also worry about her, he had showed a kind, thoughtful side she never had really noticed about him. Not to mention, in comparison, her dear ex-bestfriend had never bothered showing any hint of guilt, and she had yet to hear even a confession of remorse from him, let alone an acceptable apology. he had instead continued to hang around the known muggleborn haters in Slytherin, who are all rumored to be in great support of he who must not be named.

Two weeks went by from their encounter, and everyone was surprised to see Lily and james on good terms even occasionally engaging in playful friendly banter at meal times. Sadly, the peace was short lived as their next fiery verbal fight didn't take long to take place and effectively reminded Lily of her previous hatred for the obnoxious Gryffindor. One of his elaborate pranks had injured a third year and landed him in the hospital wing for three days and Lily not only as a prefect, but as a fellow student was outraged at James's lack of care once again.

However that bittersweet memory alone of James's rare show of empathy and kindness made up Lily's mind. she would go to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey everyone! so that was chapter two... i'm thinking of posting every sunday evening for now. if you liked it or have any feedback let me know ^^


	3. Ballrooms and Ballgowns

July 15th, the day of ball had arrived and Lily was definitely starting to feel the excitment in her rising. Really how could she not? With bouncy, overjoyed Marlene, and Alice who hadnt stopped excitedly telling Lily about how much fun this will be.  
Alice and Marlene had arrived at Lily's house around noon so they could get ready together, and she thought if the ball would be half as fun as the getting ready part, then this would all be worth it, James or no James.  
Lily was curling Alice's short onyx hair with swift waves of her wand, carefully putting a shining charm on the hair as well. Meanwwhile, Marlene who was always very talented with makeup, created a beautiful blue eyeshadow look that would accentuated Alice's baby blue eyes perfectly, and that will also go beautifully well with her shor black evening dress, the sweet heart neckline and one sleeve would be stunning on her tonight.  
"Frank won't know what hit him when he sees you Al. I myself dont know if i'll be able to control myself if you know what I mean", Marlene wiggled her eyebrows at Alice playfully as they all giggled at her antics.  
" I really can't wait to see him, three weeks never seemed longer..." Alice sighed wistfully.  
"I dont know wether thats incredibly cute or incredibly revolting to hear Al not gonna lie..." Lily made a fake gagging gesture at her friend in the mirror as she said so.  
"Yeah i've decided on incredibly revolting actually", said Marlene, Alice only rolled her eyes at her teasing mates.  
"Alright Alice, thats you all done! lets all get dressed then, we leave in fifteen minutes".  
Lily stood infront of her long mirror inspecting her appearance thoroughly. While out shopping she had grown increasingly frustrated at the lack of options when it came to colors that wouldn't clash horribly with her amber hair, but was delighted when at last her eyes caught on a long plum colored evening gown.   
It was an A-line style, coming in at her waist gracefully, accentuated by a intricately desgined gem belt. Not only was she instantly inlove with it, but Marlene and Alice insisted it would be a crime for her not wear it to the Ball.  
Marlene had done a subtle but very flattering makeup look on her, the gold eyeshadow enhanced her emerald eyes beautifully, and just the right amount of soft blush and light pink lipstick to give her a healthy glow. she had also convinced her mom to do her infamous braided updo which even she had to admit looked rather classy. she smiled, satified with her look and went out to meet the other two.  
"Wow Marlene! you look incredible!", Marlene was standing in the doorway waiting for her and smiled brightly at her compliment. Her hair was rolled up gracefully, and she had decided on a long highnecked cherry evening gown, that flattered her figure like no other, although with a figure like that Lily thought, even a potato sack would look sexy.  
"Right back at you Lils! that dress looks like it was made for you". Lily blushed as she usually did at such compliments.  
Looping her arm with her friend's she dragged her along to the fireplace where Alice was readying the floo powder for them.  
"And you know Marls, if Sirius doesn't notice you in this, well.... lets just say he must not have the best of taste then..."  
"oh come on, he'd really have to be blind at this point", Alice added on.  
Marlene spluttered indignantly,  
"wh?-uh-well i'll have you know that I dont care at all what Siruis Black may or may nor think of me, why would I really" she reached for her made up hair in an agitated manner, clearly flustered by her friends suggestive words  
Lily threw a meaningful look to Alice who was rolling her eyes, Marlene's crush on Sirius since 3rd year was no secret, only she seemed hell bent on denying it still.  
Lily watched Marlene with great aprehension as she went into the fireplace first, closely followed by Alice. she reached for her own handfull of floopowder, longingly wishing she was old enough to aparate, she was no fan of this mode of travel, for once perhaps even prefering the muggle ways of vehicules.   
With a resigned sigh she readied herself and said the words herself, "Potter Manor!", the fire turned green at her feet, and shot up to swallow her whole, she closed her eyes , tensed her legs and tucked her elbows firmly at her side, before the dizzying twirling began and finally opened them again once the nauseating warmth and spining subdued.  
Her eyes widened at the sight before her, she had landed in what appeared to be the entrance hall, which was already swarming with well dressed recently arriving guests streaming in from both the wide open double doored entrance, and the other fireplace across the one she stood at. Alice quickly tugged at her elbow, signaling she should step out of the way before she created traffic for the next arrivals.  
The Hall itself was grand and high walled, at the moment it was still illuminated by the not yet set sun from the ceiling high windows, the intricate, ornate designs of the ceilings and walls immediately caught her attention, the cream and gold colors flowing beautiffully into eachother, creating graceful timeless images.  
Before she could admire the well decorated hall any further however, her name was called.  
"Evans!" she knew the cheeful voice only too well, and sure enough as she turned she came face to face with none other than James Potter himself.  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Lily returned his smile, her good mood and his own enthousiam were hard to resist today.  
"Thank you for inviting me Potter, you have a beautiful home I must say this is not what i expected".  
he smiled wider still "And what is it you expected Evans? Gryffindor Banners and quiditch trophiers strewn about?"  
Lily tinged pink at that, and crossed her arms in defiance, he had guessed her thoughts precisely right.  
"well what else could I think, its all you ever seem to show any interest in." she defended heatedly  
"well thats not entirely true," he retorted, "i'm interested in you a fair bit as well", he finished that off with a cheeky wink and his signature hair swipe, never one to miss an opportunity to tease the easily blushing redhead.  
As if on cue Lily blushed a deeper red still, she opened her mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove his interest when a lanky figure appeared at his shoulder.  
"If it isn't our dear Lilypad!" Lily scowled at Sirius's use of the irritating nickname, he overheard her mother's nickname for her years ago at the train station, ever since then he's insisted on using it incessantly to annoy her.  
"I gotta say you are looking rather lovely! Although I must admit not nearly as much as Marlene here", he slung his arm around the girl in question who had just drifted over to their little group.  
Marlene gave him a playful swipe on the chest, "now now Sirius, dont start with that, theres no need for comaprisons, everyone looks very pretty tonight". Nonetheless a rather pleased smile still played on her lips at his compliment.  
They chattered on as Lily for the first time really looked at James and Sirius since her arrival. Even she had to admit they looked rather dashing in their suits. James's usually messy black hair was neatly combed and gelled back freeing his habitually obscured forhead, giving him a much more mature and overall handsome look.   
Sirius, although famously handsome in all circumstances, did appear even more dapper, his shoulder length hair gathered in an elegant bun at the base of his neck giving him a much more refined look, and the midnight blue suit contrasted beautifully with his pale skin tone and stormy grey eyes, giving him a healthy glow.  
As their conversation grew more comfortable and animated, their little group seemed to gradually increase in numbers as Alice, Frank, and Peter all found their way to them.  
"Well then!" James raised his voice over the babble of voice,"I think its about time we join the banquet, although our tables are reserved, it's best we dont linger in the hall."  
They all agreed and followed the rest of the guests to what Lily assumed was the dining hall.  
If she had thought the entrance hall was grand, it was nothing compared to the sight that greeted her.  
It wasn't so much a dinning hall as it was a ballroom. It was specifically readied for the occasion, with five rectangular tables dressed with fine ivory table cloths, and atop it expansive looking golden tableware. The room itself was lit up in thousands of levitating candles, enchanted so they would burn indefinitely, without drippping so much as a single drop of wax on the attending guests.  
The decorations were kept at a minimalistic degree so as not to clash with the very detailed and ornate ceiling that was somehow even more spectacular than the one Lily had previously observed in the entrance hall.  
"This way everyone", James led them to the table sat in the middle squarely in front of the main head table across from them. Lily now realised the setting of the hall was very much alike their dining hall at hogwarts.  
Remus was already sitting at his predecided seat, and greeted them with a cheery wave and smile. He too cleaned up nicely, his gray eyes bright, despite the ever present undereye circles. Typically Lily would be worried for her friend's wellbeing at the sight, however she was already aware of his frequent insomniac tendencies.  
Having all found their seats they made themselves comfortable, Lily was just complimenting Remus's choise of cravatte, when she noticed who had just taken seat at her right. Of course James would be seated right next to her.  
She repressed a sigh. Tonight was about having fun with her friends. Unfortunetly James was in close relations to all her friends so that of course meant he was around her a lot as well. Not to mention, the ball was at his house too. She would make an effort to be pleasant and polite, she firmly decided  
She plastered a smile on her face and turned to James, ready to strike a conversation. James however was not looking at her, but rather somewhere behind her to her right. Curious as to what held his attention so firmly, she scanned the room and very quickly knew what he was looking at.  
Dayna Lutvic. A ravenclaw in their year. In their younger years she was pretty much invisible to most, but a year ago she suddenly seemed to bloom out of nowhere. Although she was never truly ugly the difference was still quite noticeable and made her very attractive according to societies standards of beauty.  
Her previously short boyish haircut was now waistlength strawberry blonde hair, her skin had cleared up and her nose looked a lot more proportional to her face. Her braces had come off revealing sparkling straight white teeth and as she grew taller her figure filled out quite nicely. Lily had overhead some boys a few months ago claiming she was indeniably one of the prettiest girls at hogwarts.  
Seeing her tonight Lily couldn't deny it. She had on a striking navy blue floor length gown that flattered her generous figure like not other. Her hair was blownout in a glamourous style making her look like a real life movie star.  
Lily heard the screech of the chair on her right beeing pushed back and watched as James made his way to Dayna, he offered her his arm as he led her to her seat only a few seats down from James himself.  
Paying this no mind, Lily turned back to socialise with the rest of her friends. A mer ten minutes went by before James's father stood up and called the room's attention.  
"Welcome everyone! I would like to thank you all for coming. Twenty five years ago I marrried the love of my life, Daisy Potter", he raised his wife's hand to his lips briefly as he said so, the woman in question looked positively regal, her glossy black hair styled to perfection, and the red of her lips strikingly beautiful with her pearly skin.  
"Today we celebrate our marriage with you all and hope you spend a wonderful night, I won't keep you all from your dinner for long however, i'm ravenous myself and so, heres to my wonderful wife, and to many more years together to come!" their goblets filled with what seemed to be champagne, Lily reached for hers curiously, she was rarely allowed alcohol at home, only on special occasions with what her being underage and all. She reasoned that this was a special occasion afterall.  
They all raised their goblets and toasted to the happy couple, Lily was surprised at the enjoyable taste, and made sure to say so out loud.  
James seemed pleased at her delightment,"Its my mother's favorite, Rose champagne"  
"Your mother has excellent taste, Potter!" Lily responded, draining the last of her goblets remains.  
Merly a second after setting down her cup the table filled up all of a sudden, just as it did in Hogwarts at meal times.  
A chorus of delighted sounds were heard throughout the entire hall. The smell alone was mesmerising. Lily happily chattered on to her tablemates as she filled up her plate with all her favorites.  
The meal went on without a hitch. Lily felt more animated tonight than she had felt in months, James was pleasantly surprised at how many smiles were directed at him from her as he recalled the best moments with Sirius, Marlene, and Remus in the last two weeks and even made her laugh repeatedly.  
"....and that's when Remus said it made her look like a monkey in clowns makeup!", everyone was engrossed by James's retelling and burst out laughing at its conclusion.  
"It really did though!", Peter chimmed in wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
"hmph", huffed Marlene, being the said "monkey in clowns makeup", she pouted and opened her mouth to retaliate but was promptly interruptted by Daisy Potter, She had stood up and called for their guest's attention.  
The woman was indeed much more beautiful than the time Lily had glimpsed her at the train station now that she could really focus on her. She had a certain grace and charm about her, in her younger days her beauty must've been nonthing short of alluring.  
"Once again thank you all for coming, it fills me with so much joy to welcome friends and family here to celebrate with us our 25th wedding anniverssary!", She flashed them a wide gleaming smile before continuing,"I certainly hope the meal was to everyone's liking, we made sure to include a little bit of everything to satisfy everyone's taste. Now however I think it is time for some music and dance! If everyone would please stand up", as she said this William Potter stood up at her side as well, they both brandished their wand and with a graceful swipe the tabes and chairs vanished into thin air leaving place for what was now a vast dance floor.  
Lily watched as the hired band filed in. Immediately the younger people in attendance seemed to buzz with excitement. They introduced themselves as the "Fairy Whisperers". She knew this was one of the more famous groups in the wizarding world. Peter and Marlene especially were fans of the group, they had both gifted eachother albums for Christmas. Lily however had never actually heard them play until now and had to admit their music was hard to resist, her feet already seemed to want to move of their own accord.  
Everyone began to naturally let lose and dance, Alice and Frank had wandered off on their own, and Marlene had dragged Peter off to the front, closer to the band to get the full experience.  
Before she could go look for Remus and see if he maybe wanted to dance however, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. Of course it was James Potter.  
"May I have this dance, Evans?", his crooked smile was indeed very charming, the candle light made his skin glow and only enhanced his handsomeness, even Lily could hardly deny that.  
After a brief moment of hesitation, She put her hand in his extanded one,"well alright then, one dance."


	4. Advancement

What had been an upbeat song quickly ended within ten seconds of them dancing and transitioned into a slower more moving song.  
Lily and James awkwardly stopped and looked around. Most people left appeared to be couples slow dancing, or friends messing around, including Peter and Sirius who seemed to be engaging in a very dramatic and overly romantic slow dance.  
Having spotted their humourous friends, they both fell into a fit of giggles.  
Looking at James, she noticed his dark suit somehow seemed to bring out the hazel in his eyes even more brightly than usual...Startled by her own thoguths, Lily wondered wether she should retract her agreement to the dance, feeling as though the close proximity may put her in discomfort.   
Sensing her hestitation however, James reached for her hand and placed one on his shoulder and kept the other securely in his.  
Lily quickly coloured up, as predicted at the sudden closeness.   
"Loosen up Evans, its just a dance you know", Lily faltered for a moment and pursed her lips. It really was only a dance she thought, and if this wasn't weird for him, it wouldn't be weird for her either.  
She finally made eye contact, only to find James smirking down at her.  
Lily raised her eyebrows questionningly.  
"Something funny, Potter?"  
"Well it's just...And don't get mad at me for this but...I really didn't think you'd even accept a dance, let alone a slow dance", he was still smiling teasingly.  
"Ah, well...You had asked on a perticularly good song and I had thought why not..."  
"Oh don't take it as me complaining, quite the opposite really", he leaned in closer, at that Lily's temper finally made it's appearance for the first time tonight.  
Letting go of his hand she pushed him away a foot or two.  
"Alright Potter, if this was just so you could take advantage of the situation than you really are just so-"  
She was quickly interrupted by James bursting out in laughter.  
"Oh relax, I was just teasing you Evans, really who do you take me for? You know I wouldn't do anything without your consent".

Lily deliberated for a moment, before deciding the honesty in his eyes was acceptable.

"Alright then...I suppose lets finish the song at least."

They went back to their original swaying before James pipped up again.

"I dont think i've had the chance to say before but, you look incredibly beautiful tonight Evans."  
Lily looked up again, making sure there was no teasing in his eyes this time. His hazel eyes were sincere and the intensity of his gaze burned through her making her blush deeper still.  
She struggled to find her words for a moment before replying.

"well, uhm thank you...Potter...you look very handsome yourself...", She broke eye contact, the oddness of them being nice to eachother proving to be almost too awkard for her.  
"That might be the first decent thing you've said to me in about...I think three years?"  
"Oh?that seems oddly specific, When was the last time you remember?", Lily was genuinely curious, she didn't recall ever complimenting him outloud before this moment.  
Suddenly the music stopped signifying the end of the song, and therefore their dance as well, they moved a little to the side and let the fast moving guests get on the dance floor once more.  
Having found a quiter corner next to the drinks, James handed her a goblet of red coloured liquid which she accepted gladly.  
He finally continued.  
"Well in third year actually, you complimented my conjuring charm when I got it on the first try. Made my whole week if i'm being honest."  
Lily did remember that, "Ohhh yes, I remember! That was quite impressive it took me much longer to get it myself, but remember when we learned about..."  
Their conversation went on for close to an hour as they recalled their previous years. The funny moments, their arguments that often started from nothing, James's outlandish pranks and Lily's very little tolerance for them. It all seemed very comical in retrospect.

suddenly a jeweled hand appeared on James's shoulder, quickly followed by the rest of Dayna Lutvic who had silently approched them

"James, Lily! Ii havent seen you two all night!" Dayna barely spared a glance in Lilys direction, having eyes only for James.

"I do remember you promising me a dance James, I hope you weren't just saying that with no intention of honouring your words?" Dayna slow wraped her arm around his while she spoke a flirty smile on her lips. Lily subtly covered her mouth with her hand hiding her smile, something about such open flirtation always seemed comical to her.

"Ah yes of course, thank you for the reminder Dayna...Infact a new song is just starting so... lets go? Evans I hope you dont mind me leaving, i'll be back in a bit."

"oh! no no Potter, no worries go on ahead! i'll just go find Marlene or Remus, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Alright then," he still smiled apologically, while Dayna dragged him away by the arm.

Lily watched as James and Dayna joined the dance floor. They were quite a sight together. The glamorous Dayna with her flowing golden hair, and the tall handsome James...The sort of pair you usually only see in movies she thought. The sight left a weird feeling in her stomach that she didn't quite know how to interpret...Perhaps she was feeling a bit pekish? She set off to find some of her other friends, and perhaps some snacks as well.

Lily found her way back to the entrance hall and ventured a bit further outside until she found the garden. she had heard Marlene say that's where she and the Marauders like to hangout most as well as play their improvised Quidditch games. She thought it would be her best bet to find them, and she was correct.  
Alice and Marlene both sat on a wooden bench under a large orchard.  
They seemed to be having a very animated conversation, their excited voices could be heard from quite a few paces away. They looked up as soon as Marlene spotted her.  
"Lily! Come here quick! I had been looking all over for you".  
Alice and Marlene both grabbed her by a hand each and pulled her down to sit between them.  
Marlene, being the direct Gryffindor she always was, went straight to the subject matter.  
"Sirius kissed me!"  
Lily let out a gasp, genuinely taken by surprise.  
"Oh my God? Excuse me? I leave you alone for an hour and things like this happen? Hurry and tell me everything I want EVERY detail!"  
Marlene excitedly began retelling her tale with an equally thrilled Alice by her side, chimming in with details Marlene might have forgotten. 

She began from the moment they arrived, sitting next to eachother and chatting all throughout dinner, dancing together, all the way until they went out in the hall for some air, leading up to the moment he kissed her.  
"He looked at me for a bit, at first to be completely honest with you, it made me a bit uncomfortable, as he was quite literally staring, but right when I was going to ask what he was doing, he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me!" Marlene who had been holding Lily's hand and squeezing it at the exciting parts nearly crushed it at this clearly very pleasing conclusion.  
"I'm so happy for you Marlene! It sounds absolutely magical!"  
Marlene let out a dreamy sigh.  
"It really was Lily! And he was so gentle as well! He really has the warmest lips...".  
Lily smiled fondly at her clearly smitten best friend, tonight seemed to have surpassed everyones expectations so far, even her own.  
The three of them continued to dissect every bit of Sirius's behavior for the next few minutes before Frank came to ask Alice to dance again.  
This seemed to remind Marlene as well.  
"Oh, I had actually promised Remus a dance as well! I'd better find him before the party ends. I'll head back in, are you coming as well Lily?"  
"I think i'll stay out here for a few moments longer", Lily responded," the noise inside can be a little overwhelming."  
Marlene threw a Furtive look at her silver wrist watch before adding,  
"Alright then, we'll be leaving in an hour so remember to meet at the same fireplace we arrived at."  
The trio headed back inside, leaving Lily to her thoughts, the quiet finally leaving her time to re-evalute her own night so far. She was surprised at how much of James Potter's company she had actually enjoyed. Perhaps being cordial and even friendly from now on wouldn't be so terrible afterall she mused.

James POV

James was dancing with Dayna, while his focus was entirely elsewhere. His eyes darting, looking for any signs of one of the Marauders, unsuccessfully. Finally hearing the last notes of the song, James lifted Dayna's hand to his lips in a gentlemanly manner.  
"Thank you for the wonderful dance, miss Lutvic"  
"Thank you as well James, you're a much better dancer than I had anticipated!"  
James straightened up proudly, his hand going to his hair out of habit. "Well that's all thanks to my mother and her constant pestering for me to take ballroom dancing for years..." Although he gave an air of false annoyance, he smiled fondly while looking at his mother who was slow dancing with his father a few paces away.  
"You seem very fond of your parents" Dayna remarqued, following his gaze.  
"Of course, everything I am today is thanks to them, I owe it all to my parents and more...I hope to one day take over my father's job at the ministry and be head auror myself, nothing would make me more proud than to follow in his footsteps and my grandfather's before him."  
Dayna looked at James in admiration, she had rarely heard him be so serious about anything, and his passion and determination regarding this topic was clear.  
"Thats quite honourable James, after seeing your skills in defense against the dark arts, I have no issue believeing you'll be a great auror one day"  
James was somewhat taken aback, although no stranger to compliments, this one was particularly touching to him.  
He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze,"thank you Dayna, that means a lot to me"  
They smiled at eachother for a moment, before James spyed Sirius out of the corner of his eye and was reminded of his previous mission.  
"Dayna, i'm sorry to leave you right now but, duty calls, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." He gave her one last smile before dashing after Sirius who had just stepped out of the hall.  
"Padfoot! Wait up mate! OY SIRIUS!"  
His best mate finally stopped in his tracks turning to meet James who was still runing at full speed and all but smacked into him.  
"Padfoot, i've been looking for you mate, where were you? And everyone else i've never had so much trouble locating you all at once"  
Sirius seemed emabrassed and rubbed at the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact. Odd, very out of character, thought James.  
Coincidentally Peter and and Remus walked down the spiralling staircase that went up to the main floor. James waved them over hurriedly.  
"Alright listen up, I dont have much time, Lily will surely be leaving in about half an hour", James lowered his tone realising he was nearly shouting.  
"Look, I just spent a few hours with Lily and it went so wonderfully well. We were getting along and having fun and I just, I think instead of waiting for seventh year, ill have the talk with her tonight, while we're on such good terms."  
The three of them were on varying degrees of agreement, or in Remus's case, total disagreement.  
Peter spoke first,"Go for it mate, you're right she's in a good mood out in the garden right now, might as well get it out of the way once and for all"   
Remus immediately contradicted him "not the smartest idea Prongs, a few hours of good conversation wont automatically make up for six years of animosity you'll regret rushing things."  
Sirius seemed in the middle "I say go for it but dont push it, keep things casual and focus on telling her you want to be friends, nothing else though, Remus is right, dont rush anything"  
James took in his friend's advice, considering each of them equally as he always did.  
"Alright well I think i'll know what to do once I see her, did you say she was in the gardens?"  
"Yes" answered Remus and Peter at once, "with Marlene and Alice, Frank just went out to ask Alice for another dance", Sirius once again seemed to colour up at the mention of Marlene for whatever reason.  
"Alright then." James made a quick detour by his room, freshening up and fixing his suit before looking for her. Tonight he would confess to her one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry for the late update this chap took longer to edit for some reason...Anyway hope you will enjoy this one ^^! If you do, feel free to let me know ;')


	5. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the unorganised updates, school started getting busy again, so im writing/editting whenever I can...anyway tho heres the nexrt chapter hope youll enjoy it ^^

James POV

He found her on his favorite bench under the orchard where he habitually reads on pleasant summer evenings.  
He was once again stunned by her beauty, as he often was really, but tonight especially she seemed breathtakingly beautiful. Her soft skin luminous in the moonlight, her hair almost a rich bronze colour, accentuated by the darkened plum of her dress.  
She looked up at the sound of his footsteps, seemingly startled. Not expecting company he presumed.  
Her emerald eyes locked with his hazel ones, and she greeted him with a smile, a good start at least. Quite a change compared to the scowl that usually accompanied her greeting of him, thought James.  
"Evans, I was actually looking for you."  
"Oh? Well you've found me..." she smiled wider still a teasing edge to her voice as she looked at James awkwardly standing a few paces away.  
Now being face to face with her he was suddenly anxious and unsure of himself. Before up in his room his mind was made up, his plan and intentions clear. Now however, doubt began to cloud his mind.  
Maybe Remus was right...Was it really so smart to jeopardize the pleasant friendliness they had only so recently aquired? Perhaps having her as a friend was better than as nothing at all or worse, having her hate him as before...  
"Have you seen the rest of the house? I could give you a tour if you'd like"  
Lily's POV  
Lily was greatly amused. She looked at an anxious James, clearly shy and not knowing what to say or do.This was indeed a James she had never seen and was kind of enjoying, it was a cuter side of him she assumed he barely displayed, as he was known for being the loud confident Gryffindor of the school.  
"Sure, if its as beautiful as the hall and the ballroom then i'd love to see the rest"  
Unfortunately for Lily, she had forgotten she was wearing heels, something she was far from being used to, and as she got up too fast she lost balance and nearly toppled over.  
James rushed forward and grabbed her arm before she truly fell and pulled her back to her feet.  
"Wah there Evans" he steadied more securely," that was so close be more careful please"  
Lily was highly embaressed, she wasn't usually so clumsy  
"Ah...well thank you Potter, for once i'm glad you were here" she looked up, and immedietly flushed a scarlet red, James's handsome face was only a few inches away and his Musky cologne was overpoweringly unsettling.  
She jumped out of his grasp clearing her head of the intrusive thoughts, this was still the same obnoxious James Potter, no matter how handsome, she reminded herself.  
"Uhm well, show the way Potter." she still couldn't meet his eyes.  
"Do you need my arm for support?" he extended his arm towards her in a gentlemanly fashion.  
"Absolutely not!" She pushed past him heading towards the entrance hall haughtily fixing her hair in an agitated manner.  
James chuckled quietly at her uncharacteristic mannerism, Lily was more easy to fluster than he originally thought.  
Quickly catching up to her he led her to a line of portraits that began just before the long spiralling stairwell.  
"These are all the Potter portraits of my ancestor, starting from 1658 James Worth Potter. Our family has a tradition of having our portrait done as a way of keep track of our ancestry"  
James-Worth, his wife and their three sons waved happily to the two, seemingly not having many visitors stop to admire them. There was little to no ressemblance between the young and handsome present time James Potter and the first of their line. He was a man of medium height, a long mousy face and a balding head.  
As they moved along the portraits Lily noticed a gaggle of young girls, some she recognised from Hogwarts pointing, and whispering in their direction. Curious, she thought, what could be their reason for gossip? Perhaps the portraits interested them as well.  
Lily was somewhat preoccupied, hardly noticing James calling her for the second time now.  
"...Evans? Oy? Is it bedtime already?"  
James waved a hand infront of her distracted face finally gaining her attention.  
"Oh, i'm sorry Potter, you were saying?  
"Just that we might as well go on the first floor, mMy father's library is especially pleasing, i believe they'll it'll be more to your taste"  
"Oh well then that sounds wonderful! I would love to see that."  
He again extanded his hand for her to take so he can lead her up the stairs.  
Lily promptly ignored his hand again, but not without throwing him a teasing smile on her way.  
The portraits continued all the way up the stairs until finally Lily spotted the last portrait of the line.  
It featured the present day Potter family. William Potter stood tall and proud next to his elegant wife Daisy Potter. Each had a hand firmly placed on the shoulder of James who sat on a large mahogany chair between them.  
He did not look much younger than now, most likely the portrait was recent. His hair was combed tidly back exposing his forehead and his white teeth gleamed in a wide smile. Lily smiled back as he waved at her cheerfully.  
"This portrait was taken last December during our Christmas holiday. I'm looking handsome there dont you think?"  
Lily rolled her eyes at his arrogance, although she never understood the other girl's obssesion with James at school, she had to admit he was unfortunetly not bad looking.  
Lily turned away from the staircase observing the numerous closed doors in the hall ahead.  
"Anyway, how about that library you promised?"  
"Right! The library is just down this hall."  
James let her to the end of the hallway where a huge double door stood.  
"The honours are all yours Evans" , he gestured towards the doorknob.  
Lily looked curiously at him, questionning his odd behavior, but then went ahead and pushed the heavy double doors open.  
Lily gasped. From floor to ceiling she could only see overflowing shelves with an overwheming number of books. A single large desk sat in at the center of the room and behind it again from floor to ceiling was a solid glass wall giving a beautiful view into their yard currently lit up with twinkling lights in honour of this evenings celebration.  
"This is glorious!" Lily finally exclaimed, rushing to the nearest shelf to examine its contents.  
"My fathers favorite room, I think for obvious reasons, it is mine as well, second only to my room of course"  
"This is beyond words really James", James smiles at her unconcious use of his first name while she walked farther into the room still dreamily touching the hard backs with a feather light touch.  
"I would spend all day here if i were you! There are so many books you would certainly never be out of things to read!"  
"Yes I often borrow books from here, although my favorite genre, Quidditch namely, is all in my room. Both my parents have little interest in the sport unfortunately."  
"Im sure they're proud wether they're interested in the sport or not, captain of the Quidditch team on your sixth year is no easy feat." Lily smiled radiantly at him. The library had put her in a better mood than anything else this evening.  
"Would you like to see my room? It's were I keep all the trophies as well"  
Lily pursed her lips, this wasn't an entirely strange request but she was saddned at the thought of already leaving this Small piece of Elysium. Then again glancing at the large grandfather clock in the corner she saw she only had 15mins before she had to leave the Potter manor eitherway.  
"Well then, lets have a look at it", James smiled bright at that and lead her out of the room.  
In the hall was a group of four girls, all looking startled at the sight of the infamous Lily and James coming out of the library together. Lily smiled at them absentmindedly as they headed to the door she assumed was James's room. All four girls began hastily whispering to eachother, frequently sending them odd looks.  
Well, Lily thought, that was strange. She was rarely the target of gossip, so she put it aside blaming it on paranoia.  
She followed James through his door.  
His room was quite large with a king sized bed sat in the center of the room. The walls were covered in Gryffindor colors and Quidditch posters. The wall opposite his bed was indeed covered with James's various trophies and awards.  
"Woah", Lily was awestruck for a moment, she had expected only perhaps five trophies and medals from his years at hogwarts.  
"Yeah, I actually play outside of Hogwarts as well, there are clubs you know", James smiled proudly, always so cocky, Lily thought.  
Although his arrogance wasn't without merit, he most likely worked hard for it.  
Upon closer inspection Lily noticed the awards were actually not ALL Quidditch.  
"You came in first in a piano competition?" Lily reached forward to grab the golden award. This, was unexpected.  
"Oh yes, i've been playing since i was seven. Mother always insisted music was important in every child's education.  
"Your mother was right...I myself played violin for a few years but then was too distracted by Hogwarts..."  
James POV  
James was quite literally sweating. Lily bloody Evans of all people was here. In his room. He'd never even allowed himself to imagine something so ridiculous. Her mer presence lit up the room like a star.  
James missed a beat in their conversation but quickly responded.  
"Thats too bad, piano and violin usually make a good Duo...we could've had our own little gig"  
Lily smiled, "well..maybe i'll pick it up again huh?"  
James chuckled. Even to his own ears the sound was forced and stressed. Now that she was here, he was unsure as to how to broach the subject. What to do? Suggest friendship? Confess his long lasting feelings? Do both? The raging storm in his mind was maddening.  
"Potter? Are you alright?"  
James met Lily's concerned gaze.  
"Of course, of course no worries", he quickly reassured her not wanting to make this any more awkward then it felt.  
Lily moved a step ahead and continued to admire the various awards and moving photographs. James began to feel ridiculous. Since when was he such a coward anyway? He might as well just get it over with. Better out than in right?  
"So Lily", he began. She gave him a curious glance straightening up from where she was reaching down at a fallen forgotten medal.  
"Have you noticed that we've been getting along rather well lately?"  
"Oh", she seemed surprised at the turn their conversation was taking, "yes i've noticed" she walked back toward him her delicate eyebrow raised questioningly.  
The reaction he had to Lily was Unbelievable. Just a glance into her emerald eyes made him lose his train of thought.  
He tugged on his collar, feeling his temperature rising. He continued, "I was thinking....well, don't you think it's rather...nice?"  
Lily giggled at that. "I mean...Yes Potter its a nice change from the constant fights. You wouldn't believe the time ive saved not constantly cursing you in my head " that last part was obviously a joke(or so he hope), one James was far too stressed to laugh at.  
What little courage he had gathered left him. He'd already made too much of a fool of himself. For now it's better to leave it to some other day.  
He cleared his throat loudly trying, and failing to dissipate the heavy awkwardness.  
"Well then Evans...it's nearly midnight, I suppose you'll be wanting to rejoin Marlene and Alice?"  
Lily's eyes widened at that, seemingly having forgotten about the time entirely. She had a little less than ten minutes until they would be leaving.  
"Oh yes! Yes right, I told them we would meet at the fireplace, I should get there right now thank you for the reminder."  
Once they reached the top of the stairwell. Lily turned swiftly back to face him her fast twirl sending a waft of her delicate perfume in his face.  
"Once again Potter, I really did have a nice time this evening. Please pass on my congratulations to you parents."  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, hopefully this might make you a regular guest at our parties" he said so hopefully," I promise the Christmas food alone will be worth it".  
Lily POV  
Lily returned his wide smile for what felt like the hundreth time that evening. This James was indeed one she liked and could get used to. Perhaps their seventh year would be more fun if this mature, good humoured Potter could become a regular occurance.  
"I won't be making any promises Potter, but perhaps I WILL accept a few more invites in the future", she shrugged nonchalantly, she wasn't sure why the sarcasm was necessary but it felt natural either way.  
After sayimg their final goodnight she finally headed downstairs eyes swiftly looking for a hint of Marlene's blonde hair or Alice's dark pixie cut.  
Before she had the chance though, she suddenly became very aware of the stares and whispers aimed at her.  
The same groups of girls from earlier was a few metres away from her as she overheard.  
"Isn't her hair and makeup messier?"  
"Gosh shes so lucky"  
"James freaking Potter...wonder what THAT'S like"  
Lily's confusion was all the more intensified as others gave her judgmental looks as she walked by. What was going on? Had she sat on something and stained her dress in an emabrassing way? And if so, what did James have to do with it?  
Finally she spotted Marlene, who was quiet literally sprinting in her direction waving her arm frantically.  
"Lily!!" She whisper-shouted once she got to her level.  
"Is it true??" She grabbed both of her arms urgently.  
"Ouch Marlene! Is what true? What is going on??" The sense of dread Lily was initially feeling skyrocketed at her friends panicked outburst.  
Alice had reached them by now and she quickly clarified.  
"Where you up there snogging Potter??"  
Lily had a dumbfounded expression on her face which quickly turned into horror as Marlene continued.  
"Snogging? I heard from Flint Tyrtle they were shagging! It's all everyone's been talking about for the last half an hour."  
"WHAT", Lily had finally found her voice, "what would make them think that??"  
"Well Flint said some girls saw you going into his room alone, while some guy overheard him talking to the Marauders about getting with you TONIGHT I mean if you put two and two together frankly its not far fetched to some people."  
Lily's initial shock quickly faded and in its place a blinding rage overtook her as Marlene's words finally sank in. Is that what James had been so shaky about? Had he been trying to lure her up to his room and do unspeakable things to her while simultaneously bragging about his schemes to the other boys? She couldn't believe how stupid and naive she had been. She must've been blinded by the glittering lights and his dashing looks. She forgot this was still the James bloody Potter she loathed for years, and he's proved worthy of that hatred with this sleazy way of telling everyone he'd shag her. After what? Three hours of pleasant talking he thought he had her in the bag? Did he really somehow think she was so easy? Men really are disgusting. And by men she meant James of course.  
People had began filing in at the fireplace saying their goodbye and goodnight before one by one heading to their homes. Alice dragged a shaking redfaced Lily by her elbow to join Marlene in line.  
Thats when Lily spotted James coming down the stairwell elbowing Peter and sirius plafully and laughing, most likely mocking her or worse he might be lying saying something did happen between them.  
Seeing red just at the thought, Lily stormed towards him.  
"POTTER!", James seemed startled seeing the red head charging at him in a fury. "What in the hell have you been telling people? You dirty liar you thought you could get away with telling everyone you'd get to shag me tonight? Are you out of your bloody fucking mind?"  
James seemed even more shocked at her accusations, anger quickly began to color his cheeks as well.  
"Evans what are yo-"  
"Oh shut it you fucking pervert, you seriously disgust me, next time you're gonna lie about me, at least make it something believable, you're seriously delusional."  
Without giving him any chance to respond Lily swept up her long dress and rushed back to the fire place anger still blazing bright in her eyes. Although she did hear James call her name she got there just in time to go after Alice. Last thing she saw was James's agitated face before she was back in her familiar room.  
The night had very suddenly taken a turn for the worse. In the end Lily couldn't like James for very long afterall. Angry tears burned their way down her cheeks, she wished she hadn't been so naive. People dont change so easily, and James Potter certainly wasn't one to change at all.


End file.
